


Our Secret 2

by Fannibalistic



Series: Their Secrets [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, King Arthur (2004) RPF
Genre: Costumes, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Madancy, On Set, Outdoor Sex, Short One Shot, Tristahad - Freeform, king arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While filming King Arthur, Mads and Hugh take a little break ;)  Still in full Tristan and Galahad costume of course ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miryam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/gifts), [Polanetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanetta/gifts).



> This idea popped in my head a few days ago and it ended with one particular and familiar line so I decided to link it up with another Madancy fic of mine and make it a series of individual short fics :)  
> It's also my return to fic writing, well at least completing one and posting it. I've sort of lost my fic mojo lately. Sorry to everyone who may be waiting for updates on some of my fics, it's honestly hard to balance real life, bad health and my love of writing literary porn lol. Thanks to everyone being patient and still leaving positive comments and kudos even on fics with no updates for a while and to my fic writing partner and best friend Miryam for her patience too :)  
> For the Madancy and Tristahad shippers! Hope you enjoy it :)

 

 

Hugh’s eyes were closed.

On that blissful bridge between pleasure and ecstasy, he stroked a hand through Mads's long hair, writhing against the old stone wall, legs slightly open with his tunic hitched up.  He opened his eyes, long lashes fluttering as he tried to focus through intense arousal enough to look down at the man giving him so much pleasure.  Mads’s mouth was perfect. So fucking perfect. And he knew exactly how to use it. Those curved lips sliding effortlessly along Hugh’s hard, throbbing length, his head bobbing back and forth, saliva and pre-come dripping from his face as he held onto Hugh's athletic thighs.

 

They'd found a spot secluded enough. Mads on a "cigarette break", Hugh supposedly gone for a stroll in the hopes of getting a signal on his phone in the rural Welsh countryside. Mads would smoke, but after, mixing the taste of Hugh with his other addiction, nicotine.

 

Hugh dropped his phone, his cover story, to the ground involuntarily as he threw his head back, spilling hot and deeply into Mads’s expert mouth, down his throat like whiskey on a cold night. He looked down again to see Mads smiling breathlessly back at him, and slid his hand from Mads's hair to his face, stroking his cheek and dragging his thumb gently along Mads's wet, swollen lips.

 

Mads kissed it, biting softly before he spoke, his voice husky and accent heavier than usual. “Turn around."

Hugh turned and felt Mads lift the chainmail tunic again, his strong hands taking hold of him, caressing him.  “Our secret,” Mads whispered before softly kissing Hugh's cheeks and pushing his tongue into the warmth of him.

 

_Hugh pawed at the wall, losing himself again and murmuring. “Our secret.”_


End file.
